


your hands around my waist

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Frottage, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “You think you can make me moan?” he counters, his natural sassy personality slipping out and that’s when Seunghyun snaps his pelvis forward and a throaty moan escapes Jiyong’s lips, totally taking him by surprise.Fuck.[Kinktober Day 1: Frottage]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	your hands around my waist

The club is sticky and hot, bodies are pressed close together as a heavy bass fills Jiyong’s ears until it reaches his core. His fingers wrap around two cold glasses the cute bartender just passes over to him and he winks, making the girl blush slightly. Probably her first day.

“What’s your name love,” Jiyong asks and the girl brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“Leah,” she says with a slight accent and Jiyong chuckles, a very cute girl indeed.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Jiyong says over the loud music, making the other woman turn even more crimson. Gosh how Jiyong loved to do this, making girls feel special. Sad thing they won’t ever have a chance with him though.

Leah stutters out a thank you as Jiyong turns around again to push through the crowd of people, getting back to the table his group of friends have occupied. Currently, only one person is still sitting there though, eyes scanning the club impatiently until they land back on Jiyong and the man’s face lights up.

“Took you long enough,” Seungri says cheerfully and Jiyong shots him a glare.

“Don’t disrespect the one who just got you a drink,” Jiyong grumbles and flops down next to the younger one while handing him over his ‘Sex on the beach’. Seungri only shrugs, giving him a joyous smile before he takes a sip from his drink. Mirroring his action, the blonde does the same and sinks a little further into the cold leather couch they managed to fetch.

From this place, they can overlook the whole dancefloor and it’s no wonder that it’s Seungri’s favourite spot. He loves to observe people first before he makes a move on them and it surprisingly always works. Jiyong’s eyes scan the crowd but there is no one in particular that piques his interest at the moment so he might as well stay with the maknae of their little group.

“Where is everyone?”

“Youngbae went outside to call Hyorin, the look on his face said it was really urgent and Chaerin is off somewhere with Bom. And Soohyuk is probably shoving his tongue down some dude’s throat as we are speaking,” Seungri explains while he swirls the liquid in his glass to mix it some more.

A chuckle escapes Jiyong’s lips at the very detailed explanation and nudges his friend’s side.

“What about you? Found anyone you wanna make a move on yet?” he asks but Seungri shakes his head.

“You know there is this girl I really like, hyung,” he mutters, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks as he turns his head a bit but Jiyong saw it anyways.

“I actually saw someone else watching you.”

Jiyong’s brows fly up at that statement and his head snaps back to the dancefloor. Someone was watching _him_?

“Who?”

“Ah I don’t see him right now, he stood right there at the pillar and looked at you while you were ordering the drinks. Or rather stared at your _ass_ ,” Seungri says with a small smirk. “He was what you would call ‘sex on legs’, is that a good enough explanation for you?”

“I am the judge of that,” Jiyong muses as his eyes keep scanning the area, trying to pinpoint the person Seungri is talking about. A man he would describe as ‘sex on legs’? That dude has to be hot as fuck for him to-

“There he is,” Seungri suddenly blurts out next to him and points his finger to the doorway leading to the bathrooms of the club. And Jiyong’s mouth goes dry by the sight. He is sex on legs fuck, with long legs, dark hair and a jawline to die for. And he seems _tall_ , so fucking tall that all Jiyong can imagine is this man being pressed up against his back, with his clothed cock pressing against his lower back-

“See? I told you. Now go on that dancefloor and get him so I can tell Youngbae he can leave if he wants once he’s back from his call with his bae. But please keep my eyes innocent from the dirty part okay?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Jiyong downs his drink in a couple of gulps before he gets up and straightens his tank top a bit. Mister ‘sex on legs’ is making his way to the dancefloor when he suddenly spots Chaerin and Bom who pull him into their middle, laughing. Wait they know him?

Only one way to find out.

With the confidence he is luckily bless with, Jiyong slithers his way through groups of people until he stands just behind Chaerin and taps her shoulder.

“Hey bitch,” he grins and the woman grins back once she turns to see who the hell just called her that.

“Hey even bigger bitch,” she coos and they both end up cackling. Jiyong’s eyes glide over Chaerin’s head to Mister ‘sex on legs’ who is already looking back at him and Jiyong has to supress the whimper that is threatening to leave his lips because this man’s gaze is _intense_.

Fuck.

“Am I getting greeted like this now too?”

His voice is deep and smooth and Jiyong wants to die on the spot.

“No, I wouldn’t call you a bitch,” Jiyong manages to say, proud that the words even left his mouth and the corners of the man’s lips quirk up.

“Oh? Then what would you call me instead?” he asks and shuffles a little closer so Jiyong has to slightly look up at him now.

“Hmm I don’t know. Until now I called you Mister ‘sex on legs’ in my head but we can change that.” The way the man’s eyes darken a little tells Jiyong that it was a good thing he let his mouth speak before he could think about it and he bites his lip.

“Mister ‘sex on legs’ huh?” the man repeats and it’s only now Jiyong realises that Chaerin and Bom vanished, leaving only him and the other man in the crowded space. Another song comes up making the crowd is roaring in excitement and within seconds, it’s getting fuller and Jiyong can’t help but step forward, invading the taller man’s space completely now. He smells like sandalwood and something else, something deep and relaxing.

“You wanna dance?” The deep timbre of his voice sends shivers down Jiyong’s spine and the only thing he can do is nod and let the other man lead him further into the pile of people. A giddy feeling starts to pool in the pit of his stomach once he realises Mister ‘sex on legs’ has taken hold of his hand and he is now staring at his back. His eyes drop down to his ass and his mouth goes dry.

“Fuck,” he whispers and yelps as he’s being pulled in, his back colliding with a firm chest and big hands settle on his hips like they belong there.

“Until now I called you ‘Pretty boy’ in my head but we can change that.” The man’s mouth is so close to his ear, Jiyong’s breath hitches a little and he almost lets out a moan as they begin to sway to the rhythm of Rihanna’s ‘Please don’t stop the music’.

“Hmm am I a ‘Pretty boy’?” Jiyong asks, his voice taking on a teasing tone and the other man chuckles.

“A very pretty boy. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you ever since I saw you walking over to the bar,” the other man mumbles while his thumbs rub circles over Jiyong’s clothed hips. Jiyong can feel the body behind him with every fucking move they do together and he suddenly realises that his fantasy from earlier may become reality very soon.

“My friend told me you were watching me. I am Jiyong,” he says as he turns his head just a little bit, to take a glance back over his shoulder to find their lips almost touching.

“A pretty boy with a pretty name. My name is Seunghyun, it’s easier to moan rather than Mister ‘sex on legs’ don’t you think,” the man – Seunghyun – rasps and Jiyong’s jaw drops a little at the sheer bluntness of his words.

“You think you can make me moan?” he counters, his natural sassy personality slipping out and that’s when Seunghyun snaps his pelvis forward and a throaty moan escapes Jiyong’s lips, totally taking him by surprise.

_Fuck._

“I think I can,” Seunghyun murmurs and Jiyong’s head falls completely back onto his shoulder, enjoying the friction they are creating with every passing beat, with every second they are pressed together. And in a different situation, Jiyong would’ve been petty and bitchy, that Seunghyun played dirty but honestly, he couldn’t care less.

There’s a hot dude writhing with you on the dancefloor, what more can you ask for?

Seunghyun’s hands tighten their grip on Jiyong’s waist a little and he’s sure there will be bruises in the morning. His thoughts wander again, to his whole body being marked up by this wonderful mouth that is currently ghosting over his neck. He pushes his ass back by his own now, coaxing a low grumble out of the taller man in return. Not as immune against this as he might think.

“You are too tall,” Jiyong whines and lifts his arms up to wrap them around Seunghyun’s neck as he rubs himself against his clothed front, gasping a little as he feels the other man growing hard.

“I want your cock against my ass, not my back,” he shamelessly says and Seunghyun reacts immediately. He moves them backwards until they hit a pillar to stand against and spreads his legs a little more so his crotch drops lower as well, aligning his dick just like Jiyong wants to. His head is still nodding along to the music but his body stopped moving, instead his right hand is leaving their spot on Jiyong’s hips to feel his right buttock.

“Such a diva,” Seunghyun grumbles but Jiyong can feel the smirk on his lips that are now pressed fully against his neck. “Come on, dance for me.”

And so Jiyong does. He closes his eyes and starts to sway his hips once again, brushing over Seunghyun’s hard cock with every move and he can feel his own stirring to life. People around them are too drunk or too busy dancing to even care so Jiyong fastens his movements and pushes back harder, moaning a little louder as Seunghyun bites his neck painfully hard.

“Fuck,” Jiyong groans, swirling his hips in long turns. He will come untouched, in his pants, in a fucking club pressed up to a man who is too hot to even be real.

“That’s it Jiyong, come on you’re doing so good,” Seunghyun rasps in his ear, his voice dropping lower with every word and then his hand brushes over Jiyong’s front, over his own cock sitting in its painfully tight prison.

“I want you for real,” Jiyong manages to choke out over another wave of broken moans, his head is spinning from the pleasure the friction is creating, the body heat of the other man is swapping over him, filling him with lust and warmth.

“I want to see you come undone like this first, see it as foretaste of what is about to come.”

And that’s what does it for Jiyong. The pleasant buzz of excitement he feels tingling beneath his skin of the possibilities that are flashing in front of his inner eye mixes with the feeling of the heavy feeling of Seunghyun’s cock rubbing just right against his ass.

“ _Seunghyun."_

It’s then when he comes with a muffled moan, shaking just a little bit but thankfully the man behind him holds him close so he doesn’t fall. His breath comes out in little puffs and his head is still spinning a little bit.

“Let’s finish this somewhere more private,” is all Jiyong hears before he’s being dragged to the exit of the club, stupid smile grazing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this little series! If so, please upvote this story and leave a comment :) (in the end I'm somewhat writing this for myself but it makes me sad to think I get no feedback at all...)


End file.
